


The Gang's All Here

by havocthecat



Series: New Personnel [3]
Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Femslash, Het, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here Aeryn thought they were the only ones to have a never-ending streak of bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/17910.html) on LJ.
> 
> 1\. [New Personnel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6318)  
> 2\. [Tranquil Seas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6319)  
> 3\. The Gang's All Here

"How come she gets the normal baby, and I get the demon hellspawn that's determined to subjugate the galaxy under the rule of the Ori?" asked Vala. She pouted at Daniel and Sam.

Sam shook her head. "How am _I_ supposed to have an answer for that?"

"And here I thought _we_ had bad luck, Crichton," murmured Aeryn.

Crichton was staring at Cameron and Vala. "My brain's still stuck on 'they look just like us,' honey," he said. Wow, did they look a lot like him and Aeryn. "You sure you've never been out in the Uncharted Territories? Met a Peacekeeper or two?"

"Oh, _Peacekeepers_," said Vala. "They're so adorable, with their antiquated notions of genetic purity and insistence on keeping themselves far, far away from any planet that a Jaffa's ever set foot on."

Aeryn's eyes narrowed. Crichton glanced at her warily. Shooting Vala now would probably put them on the wrong foot here.

"Are you a Peacekeeper, Aeryn, dear?" asked Vala. She smiled guilelessly. "Lovely people. I could tell you a few stories of how the Eidolons stole research from the Goa'uld and ended up with the Sebaceans instead of the Jaffa. It's a fascinating history, really."

"Proteus?" asked Daniel curiously.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Vala.

"We ran into one of his experiments in the first year of the Stargate program," said Daniel. He frowned. "Very unpleasant sort of Goa'uld."

"I know," said Vala. "Most of them are."

"You aren't supposed to have access to those records," said Daniel.

"I know," said Vala again. She smiled enigmatically, and Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"How the hell do they look just like us?" asked Crichton, turning to Rodney.

Rodney shrugged. "Do I look like a geneticist?"

"You know, for a genius, you're not particularly smart, are you?" asked Vala.

"I keep telling Crichton that," said Aeryn. She shifted D'Argo to her other hip.

"See, she's smart _and_ beautiful," said Vala, turning to Sheppard. "I told you she and I would get along perfectly fine."

"I have my doubts," said Aeryn shortly.

"Yes, I know, dear, but you don't have to _tell_ them to us," said Vala. "The Tau'ri are incredibly strange, don't you think?"

"You're not from Earth?" asked Crichton.

"Oh, _heavens_ no!" exclaimed Vala. "That backwater little planet?"

"Not you too," groaned Crichton.

"Ladies! Gentlemen!" Elizabeth and Teyla were standing in the doorway to the common area. Elizabeth had her arms crossed and was glaring. "I can't leave you alone for ten minutes?"

"Not really," said Sheppard. "You need us again?"

"Now that Colonel Caldwell and I have finished discussing the Daedalus' personnel rotation and all the supply issues on Atlantis, yes," said Elizabeth.

"I believe that next on this morning's agenda is the botany of the mainland," said Teyla. "Halling has arrived and is awaiting us in the conference room."

"Great," said Sheppard. "I'm military. Why do I have to be there again?"

"Because I said so," said Elizabeth. She swept the room with a gaze. "And because General O'Neill is here and expressed an interested in your attendance at the meeting."

Sam winced in what looked like sympathy. "He said if he had to be bored, everyone else had to be, didn't he?"

"Of course he did," said Daniel dryly.

"Where's Teal'c, then?" asked Sheppard.

"He and D'Argo were excused on the basis that they can both beat General O'Neill up without breaking a sweat." Teyla didn't smirk, but the look in her eyes was smug. "That is how he put it. I believe Ronon was excused on the same basis."

Sheppard glanced at Rodney. "Huh," drawled Sheppard.

"Yes, my, how interesting," said Rodney.

Elizabeth looked at them suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing," said Sheppard, holding his hands up and looking innocent. Crichton wasn't fooled, and one look at Elizabeth and Teyla told him that they weren't either.

"Don't let me catch you two messing with the environmental controls again," said Elizabeth.

"We would never!" exclaimed Rodney. "Elizabeth, I have too much respect for--"

Sheppard elbowed him. "Don't overdo it," he murmured.

"Right," said Rodney. "Going inside now."

\--end--


End file.
